Me and U
by softballchick03
Summary: Sequal to Just a Small Town Girl. Oliver and Lily get married, and So do Miley and Johnny. When both girls get pregnant, how can any problems be solved, when more are added?
1. You've been waitin so long

**Okay this story is set about six years into the future and Oliver and Lily are still going out. Of course they had a few break-ups but they always got back together. Enjoy and review. Reviews make me happy. Even flames.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Lilys P O V. It was a late November night, while I walked to Mileys house. She's engaged to Johnny Collins, and we are going to meet up and I'm going to help with Wedding plans. They are having the wedding January 18th. I was shivering in my jacket while I walked up the steps. I looked down at Olivers shoe laces. He gave them to me so I can always bring around a part of him. I smiled. Oliver is the one for me. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. He doesn't seem to understand how much I love him, being as it's been six years already, and he hasn't proposed. I don't know what to do. Anyways when I walked up Miley steps I noticed thanksgiving decorations in the windows. They were little turkeys. Probably for Jacksons daughter, Amy. Jackson got married two years ago when he was my age. Her name is Lauren. They went to school together ever since kindergarten. Amy is two and a half, so she loves that kind of stuff. Yesterday I had to color easter eggs with her to keep her thinking of any holiday. My fingers are still blue and green. Anyways when I opened the door Miley ran to me.

"Lily! Thank goodness you are here! I'm about to loose it! I really need help! First I can't decide on wedding colors. I'm thinking, peach and teal, or orange and lime green, or red and light blue. What do you like? I've got the bridesmaid dresses picked out but I have to decide on wedding colors first before I can order the dresses."

"Okay! Miley! Take a deep breath!" I'll help you but you have to breath. Now, what colors does Johnny like?" I asked.

"He said he'll take care of the guys' tuxedos if I get the dresses."

"Okay, umm, what colors do you like best?"

"If I knew that, wouldn't I have the dresses ordered by now?" she asked. I must of looked as hurt as I felt.

"Sorry Lily, I'm just stressed."

"It's okay just don't snap at me again," I said.

"Okay, I don't know, I think... I don't know what I think," she said.

"Don't use red and light blue. Red is so not you. You're spunky and outgoing and fresh, and red is so blah, I just splatted on the canvas."

Miley and I laughed a little bit.

"Okay, now either peach and teal, or orange and lime green," she said.

"Well I love the lime green but it's a little to playful I think. For your wedding it should be elegant, and beautiful, and peach and teal are closer to that then orange and lime green," I said.

"Good idea! Now come see the dresses," she said walking over to an open magazine on the bench.

"Cute!" I squealed when I saw them. I got to be a bridesmaid. The dresses where tube tops, long, but not wipe the floor long, and had a hawaiian floral print on it.

"And this is Amys dress," she said pointing a flower girls dress on the next page.

"Oh, how adorable, look at the matching shoes, and chorsages!" I said.

"Yeah, okay now we need to decide what kind of flowers," she said.

"White and yellow roses," I said.

"Why?"

"Because you love white roses, and yellow is your favorite color," I said.

"Um... I was thinking more lilacs and pink tulips," she said.

"Okay," I said.

After a while Miley needed a break so we went out and got a drink. I made sure I wasn't drunk so I could drive home. Miley had a buzz, but nothing big. I drove Miley home and walked back to me and Olivers house by myself.

The next morning when I woke up, Oliver was getting changed. He didn't know I was awake because his back was to me so I decided to surprise him.

"Hey sexy," I said.

He jumped and turned around, to see me resting my head on my arm.

"Oh hey, baby," he said. "How did the wedding planning go?" he asked.

"Great, we've got the colors, dresses, and flowers picked out."

"Awesome, have you seen Mileys dress yet?" he asked.

"No. Only her and Johnny have."

"Hmm. I figured since you are one of her best friends she'd let you see."

"Me too, but I understand."

"Hey I've got tickets to the Anaheim Angels this weekend. They are playing the Detroit tigers."

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"Uh, seven o'clock," he said.

"Alright, I'll keep tonight open then," I said.

I got out of bed and went right next to them. Then I slapped his butt and said, "wow, packing on the pounds for winter huh?"

He came at me and put me over his shoulder and then threw me on the bed and tickled me.

"Oliver, I can't breath!" I cried.

"Oliver!" I shouted.

He stopped shortly after. When I had control over myself, I got dressed and had breakfast.

The rest of the day is boring, so I'm going to cut to the game.

"Hey honey, you want a hotdog?" asked Oliver.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Oh, that's unamerican," he said.

"What?"

"To not have a hotdog, at an American baseball game, is unamerican," he said.

"Fine, grab me one," I said.

"Alright but we better get to our seats," he said.

"What's your rush?" I asked.

"We got to get there quick," he said.

He got me a hotdog and we ran up to our seats. When we got settled, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed someone.

"Hello? Ray? Now!" he said.

"Oliver whu-?" I tried to ask but he just pointed up to the electronic score board and said,"Look!"

I turned my head enough to see it. In little green letters read, 'Lily, will you marry me?'


	2. I'm here to answer your call

"Oliver! Is that-" I said trying not to cry.

He nodded.

"Yes! I would love to marry you!" I cried.

We hugged and then kissed and he whiped out his cell phone.

"Now!" he said again. This time I just looked up at the screen smiling.

There in the same green letters read,'she said yes!'

"Aw," said the adience. People around us clapped and congradulated us. We held hands the rest of the game and he gave me the ring. It was an emerald stone (my birthstone) and gold and diamonds around it.

We laughed and got the through the game. Anehiem won 2-1.

When we got home we went straight to our room and changed into pajamas. I felt in a good mood so I changed into my black cami and underwear pajamas.

We started making out on the bed and we got a little out of control. (A/N: this will not be very graphic but they do go very far) Before I knew it we where at second and third base. Then came the part I'd waited twenty one years for.

The next morning I woke up and put on some clothes and went downstairs to breakfast. Oliver was already there making omelettes.

"Good morning, honey," he said.

"good morning," I said.

"I'm making you your favorite omelette," he said.

"Thank you, I love you," I said. I paused.

"Oliver? Last night, did you use a, a," I said.

"No. I didn't really think of it. Is that okay?"

"Well since we are going to be married I think so, but we should be more careful next time," I said.

"Okay."

"Oliver? Last question, but, was I your first?" I asked.

"Yes. I wasn't that smokin," he said.

I blushed letting him know it was the same for me.

We ate our omelettes together with small talk. When we finished we decided to go break our friends and family the news about our engagment. We went to Mileys house first. She was very happy for us. Then we went to everyones houses like on a road trip. When we got back it was nine thirty. We made out but I said we couldn't go any further than that. We went to bed around eleven.

Over the next month we continued this and had thanksgiving and were getting ready for christmas. With two weeks left I was already done since I had done shopping already. I was helping Miley with more wedding plans at her house.

"Lily? I have something I really need to talk to you about, but promise it's just between us two," she said.

"Alright. It sounds serious," I said.

"It is. I think I might be pregnant," she said.

I stood there thinking of what to say.

"Well what makes you think so?" I asked.

"I don't know, it was just one time," she said.

She started crying.

"So have you even taken a test? Or missed?" I said.

"No, I'm just really scared."

"Do you feel out of the ordinary?" I asked.

"No."

"Well then there is nothing to worry about," I assured. "Wait for a couple weeks and then you'll have a better idea."

"Thanks Lil. but you won't get mad at me if I do?"

"Of course not," I said. Then I gasped.

"What? she asked.

"I need to check something," I said. I ran and got my calendar. I had missed one. It had been seven weeks since, well, you know.


	3. I know that I shouldn't

The next day at my house Miley was over helping our wedding plans. Oliver and I decided on May 22. We wanted a spring wedding. Anyways I was so happy that Miley and where making my wedding plans.

"This is so cool. It's like we always dreamed. I get to help you with your wedding plans, you help with mine. Just like we pictured when we were eight."

"Yeah, it's hilarious. Anyways I'm glad you have more time to plan your wedding then I did mine. It can't be as much stress then," she said.

"Yeah. I don't know what colors though. Yellow has to be one of them, since it's like spring, and my favorite color, but I can't decide the other."

"What's Olivers favorite color?" she asked but she already knew the answer.

"Baby blue," I said.

"Those would be pretty. Okay, and Miley, would you be my maid of honor?" I asked.

"I'd love to. Who's Best man, and flower girl and stuff?" she asked.

"Amy gets to be flower girl again, and Jackson is the best man."

"Cute!" she said.

"I'm going to use the white and yellow roses idea then," I said.

"Okay, since you like roses more than I do, I'm glad I decided on something else," she laughed.

"Yeah me too," I said.

We looked through a bridal magazine for dresses for the bridesmaids.

"Hey, Miley, I've got a confession too," I said.

"Okay," she said.

"Last night, when you said something about being pregnant, I checked my calendar, and it's been seven weeks," I said.

"You think you might be pregnant," she said.

"There is a pretty big chance," I said.

"So it's been more than once?"

"Yeah," I admitted embarrassed.

"Well then, let's go get pregnancy tests," she said.

"I'm too embarrassed," I said.

"We have too. Remember I'm doing the same thing. Does Oliver know?" she asked.

"No. Let's just go before I loose my nerve," I said.

I left a note for Oliver.

Oliver,

Miley and I went to the pharmacy to get some stuff. Back in a bit,

Love, Lily.

Miley drove us because I was shaking. I knew there was a big chance, so I was crying. She bought hers first and stayed with me while I got mine. I couldn't even look at the guy behind the counter. We bought a bunch of water to make us have to go to the bathroom and had ourselves a pregnancy test party. She used our upstairs bathroom and I went downstairs. We came up at the same time and set the timer together. Then we decided to talk about what we'd do if it was postive.

"I'm going to keep it if I am pregnant," she said. "I think. Maybe adoption would be the way to go," she said.

"I don't know. But I will not have an abortion," I said.

"That's good. Neither would I."

Then the timer went off.

We both went to check them.

Our faces turned as pink as the stick.


	4. Have had you waitin at all

"Lily? What do we do?" she asked. Both sticks we held were pink. Atleast then we don't have to worry about them being mixed up.

"I don't know. I think we should go to the doctor and have it confirmed before we tell Johnny and Oliver."

"Yeah. I'll call and get an appointment right now," she said. She picked up the phone in tears and called the doctor and got us both appointments at the same time with different doctors.

"Miley? What names do you like?" I said.

"Why do you sound happy about this?" she asked.

"I think we should be. It's a blessing," I said.

"Don't you think the guys will be mad?" she asked.

"They had a saying in this too. They would have been more careful if they truly didn't want this," I said.

"True. For boys I like the names Cameron, Kaidyn, maybe Justin. What do you think?"

"I like those. What about Logan or Jordan?" I asked.

"Jordan is a little to common, but I like your ideas too," she said.

"What about girls? I think Madison, or Kiley, or MaKenna."

"Ohh I like the name Makenna. I like Lia or Kendra too."

"Pretty. Why don't you sleep over tonight? Then we can just talk, and calm down," I said.

I closed the magazine and hid the pregnancy tests away from Oliver.

"Okay. You want to go to my house and get my stuff?" I asked.

"Alright." We took my car. I had a 2008 dodge neon with a sun roof and four doors and spoiler. Also it was yellow, since it's my favorite color.

She talked to Johnny about spending the night to work on wedding plans. She kissed him good-bye and we went back to my house.

"I'll sleep in the guest room. You should sleep with Oliver so he doesn't get lonely," she teased.

I smiled and hugged Oliver when he came home.

"Hey babe, I'm going to bed, I'm bushed," he said.

"Alright I'll be right there."

"Miley sleeping over?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Funny. Remember when you guys where probably seven saying you'd have sleepovers until you where even older then twenty, and here you are?"

"Yeah," we both chorused. Then we laughed. It was pretty silly for twenty-one years olds to have sleepovers.

"Good-night, I love you," he said.

"Love you too," I said. Then we kissed good night. We didn't make out but it was kind of a long kiss.

"Geez, come up for air," said Miley.

I turned around.

"I'm sure you and Johnny never do this," I said sarcastically.

Oliver went to bed and when he walked away I slapped him in the butt.

"Woo! Feelin frisky tonight honey?" he asked.

Miley and I laughed.

When Oliver was totally gone we talked about what gender of the baby we would like to have, and how awesome it would be to have twins or something.

We fell asleep about two o'clock.

The next morning we woke up about ten thirty and I made pancakes.

"Good morning honey, I'm off to work," said Oliver coming into the kitchen and grabbing a muffin.

Oliver works at an electrical company as a secretary. He is working over time this Sunday so we can have some money when we start off as a couple.

"Good morning, have a good day," I said.

Miley and I watched t.v. and then got ready and went to our twelve thirty appointments at the doctor. While we were waiting I asked her a question.

"Hey Miley, do you want to be pregnant?" I asked.

"It's a bit of an excitment but yeah, I want to have a baby," she said. "You?"

"I've thought about it, and yeah. I want to be pregnant," I said.

I had a girl doctor do a bunch of things to me to test me. I could image Miley being put through the test.

We waited an hour in the waiting room while they looked them over. We sat there scared and figiting of the test results.

"Miley?" asked a doctor at the door holding a file. She got up and wiped a tear from her eye. I hugged her before she left. I sat there and silently cried.

'Please let us both be pregnant and have kids that grow up friends like us,' I thought.

"Lily?" asked another doctor at the door.

"That's me," I said getting up. She showed me to a room I'm guessing wasn't far from Mileys.

"Okay, we have got your results back, and you are definatly without a doubt, one hundred percent sure pregnant," she said.

"Yes!" I shouted. "This is one of the happiest days of my life!" I shouted.

She gave me a meeting time to get an ultrasound and let me go. I made it out before Miley so I read a magazine while waiting for her. Soon I had this itch to put it down. As soon as I did a teary eyed looking Miley emerged from the doors.

"So?" I asked.

She shook her head no.


	5. I've been so busy

"It's okay Miley," I said putting my arm around her.

"You'll be pregnant some day," I said.

"But I wanted us to have kids that grow up to be best friends, just like we always dreamed."

"don't worry, what did the doctor say?" I asked.

"That the test was wrong, cause it happens sometimes where it's stupid like that. I take it you really are pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'm so happy for you," she said whiping another tear.

"Thanks, but please don't cry. I need someone to give me ideas on how to break the news to Oliver," I said.

Miley laughed.

We drove home thinking about the baby.

I dropped Miley off at her house and she said she would come over the next day to help with more wedding stuff for both of ours. When I got in the house Oliver greeted me.

"Hey baby, I got off work an hour early but you weren't here," he said.

"Yeah, I was out with Miley," I said hoping he wouldn't interrigate me any further than that.

"Really? Where'd you party animals go?"

"Just, out," I said.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked.

"I'm not ready," I said.

"Out picking up guys?"

"No, you're the only one I want," I said.

"Oh yeah, then why do you smell like old guys?"

"I don't," I said really getting annoyed. Why couldn't he just trust me even though I'm lying?

"Yes you do now where did you go?" he asked yelling now, shouting.

I started crying really hard.

"Oh, I get it. If you think you can cheat on me and get away with it, then I'm leaving for a while," he said going towards the door.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked about to close the door.

"Because I went to see if I really am carrying your baby," I shouted.

He stopped.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm pregnant, you and I get to be parents!" I said.

"This is great! This is awesome! I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be-" All of sudden his eyes went to the back of his head and he fainted.

Fifteen minutes later he awoke to himself laying on the couch with me over him trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey Oliver, you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do I really get to be your babys father?"

"Yes. We get to raise a child together."

He kissed me. That night he told me about a family event the next day that we were invited too. We would break the news about having a baby then. I had dinner with my parents that night to tell them the news. They took it very great. They loved the thought of being grandparents.

The next day at dinner we got everybody quiet and told them the news. We were filled with congratulations and people trying to give us money to help with the baby.

One month later, I still didn't want to know the gender of the baby. My due date is August 1st. I wanted to know the gender of the baby but I wouldn't let the nurse tell me is what I mean. I decided on all the dresses and a church for the wedding with Mileys help. It was just a week away until Mileys wedding. Then she called me. The called I.D. said M. Collins already.

"Hello?" I asked perky as usual.

"L-l-lily?" she asked.

"yeah? what's wrong Miley?"

"I took the test again. The stick is pink."


	6. But I been thinking bout

(A/N: If anybody is thinking of the chapters names as being gross, like the last one was I've been so busy, I didn't mean it like that. Take a good look at the title of the story and then read the chapter names in order.)

"Really Miley! Congradulations! When are you going to go see the doctor?"

"In an hour."

"Do you want me to come with?" I asked.

"No I'm fine. I should do this by myself," she said.

"Alright. Good luck," I said.

"Thanks."

We hung up shortly after that.

I thought to myself how great it would be to have kids together. The'd only be around a month apart. I really hope she's pregnant this time. Oliver and I played monopoly together and then went to Home Depot to get supplies for the babies room. We were painting it yellow because a boy or girl would more than likely like that. He had to put in new white soft carpet. We has started to get diapers so we wouldn't run out when the baby came. So far we needed more toys, a crib, a car seat, a high chair, more diapers and more bottles for when the baby is older. Also we are trying not to say 'it'. We don't want to call our baby 'it' but it's hard when we don't know the gender.

"Hey Lily? What are we going to name our baby?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Miley and I talked about it before and I decided out of the names she gave us I like Cameron or Caden for a boy or Mckenna or Madison for a girl."

"I like the name Cameron better then Caden."

"What about girls?"

"I think Madison sounds a little better."

"Yeah okay. Cameron could also be a girls name."

"I like it better as a boys name."

"Okay so are those the names we pick?"

"For know anyway."

"Hey what about middle names?" I asked.

Oliver sighed for a bit.

"I've got it! If the baby is a girl, her middle name can be Miley, if the baby is a boy the middle name can be Jackson!"

I laughed. "I like that idea."

We started painting the room. It was a very pretty yellow. Then we had wallpaper borders with little bears holding blue and pink balloons. Then we went and planned how we were going to put things.

"We have to know how big the crib is before we can plot it on here," Oliver said looking at the paper.

"It's pretty easy to improvise," I said.

He sighed and looked at it.

"Okay the crib should be somewhat by the door, and away from the window and vents," he said.

"Right. How about right here," I said drawing a box in what I thought was a perfect spot.

"Okay. Now for the dresser and changing table."

"The dresser should be by the window to take up that space," I said.

"Alright. Let's put the changing table over by the closet."

"I don't really like that idea," I objected.

"Why?"

"I think it fits better over here against this other wall."

"Well, I don't know," he said.

We were silent for a while.

"Right here!" he said pointing to a new spot on the sheet.

"Okay, that's perfect," I said agreeing.

We were almost finished except for the stuff we haven't bought yet when the phone rang.

"Lily?" said the voice.

"This is her," I said into the phone.

"It's Miley-"

"Miley! How'd it go?" I asked.

"Great! I'm pregnant!"

"Ah! Miley! I'm so happy! Can I tell Oliver?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wait until you get off the phone with me," she said.

"Okay. How are you going to tell Johnny," I asked where Oliver couldn't hear me.

"I don't know but I'm telling him tonight."

"Okay well good luck I'm so happy for you," I said.

We hung up and I went into the living room with Oliver.

"Oliver!" I sang.

"Yeah honey?" he asked.

"How do you feel about Miley and I having kids within a month who become best friends?" I asked.

He looked up at me after dropping everything.

"You serious honey?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Honey that's great! It's like you've always dreamed!"

"I know! I'm so happy! What if we both have girls and they turn out like us? What if we both have boys? What if one of has a boy and one of us has a girl and they grow up and get married?"

"Honey it sounds great! Why don't we all go out for dinner tomorrow and celebrate?" he asked.

"Okay I'll call her now," I said.

It rang four times before Miley picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Miley it's Lily. Oliver thought about going out to eat tomorrow together to celebrate," I said.

"That sounds great, but I've gotta go. I have the perfect oportunity to tell Johnny. I'll tell you about it tomorrow," she said.

"Okay. I'll call you and we can figure out where to go," I said.

"Alright bye," we said at the same time and then hung up.


	7. What I want to do with you

The next morning Oliver and I scheduled our baby shower in February. I know the baby wasn't due for a while but I wanted to have time to arrange any gifts in the room very early since we'll be bust with the wedding.

"Hey Oliver is it time to get to Jonas?" I asked. It was the resturaunt we were going to with Miley and Johnny together.

"Yeah hold on just let me fix my tie," he said. We were feeling in a mood to go to a fancy restaraunt so we had to dress up pretty nice.

When we got there we immeidiatly found Miley and Johnny holding a table for us. They stood up to greet us.

"Hey Lily! you look wonderful," said Miley twirling me to view my dress.

"So do you," I said.

"Hey um, have you guys found any names you like?" she asked.

"Yeah, Cameron for a boy and Madison for a girl," I said.

"Those are pretty."

"Listen, we wanted to tell you that Johnny understands how valuable you guys are too me, and I'm sorry if this is mushy, but we wanted to have the middle name be named after you," she said.

"That's great," I said. "If it's a girl her middle name is Miley, if it's a boy, his middle name is Jackson," I said.

We both laughed and then sat down.

"Okay we've already got most of the plans ready for the wedding and the baby. I have to get a different dress size since I'm pregnant. You're lucky by the time you have your wedding, you won't be showing yet."

"Yeah, just five more days. by the way my due date is August 16th."

"Oh just half a month later than me."

"Yeah I can't wait."

The guys were talking about football. Eew.

The whole dinner we talked about the nursery for the baby.

We had it almost all planed out. After dinner we hugged good bye and went home to go to bed. Oliver and I were very heavily into a make out session when I decided I was to tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"I've got to get to sleep," I said.

"Okay, can i have just one more?" he asked.

"Only if you'll be a good little boy tomorrow," I joked.

He nodded like a kid.

I laughed and leaned in for a little bit more and then pulled apart.

"Okay, good-night, I love you," I said turning over.

"I love you too," he said.

The next day I was heading off to work. I work at a movie theater as the director of services, so I decide which movies get played and so on.

I got off at five and came home. Oliver would be home in an hour so I decided to make dinner. I then reallized only three days until the rehearsal dinner for Mileys wedding. When Oliver came home he was so beat he hardly could stay awake for dinner. He went to bed real early so I finally got so bored I just went to sleep. I'd been bored alot lately. Anyways the next few days where the same except for the rehearsal dinner nothing really happened. Then came the wedding day. I got up and put my hair half up and curled it, and then got into my bridesmaid dress. I look good in the colors. I met Oliver in the church since I left later to do my hair and makeup. I found everyone else there and shook hands with them. Amy was so cute in her flower girl dress. People asked about my pregnancy but I didn't have much answers for the questions they wanted. They asked alot if I wanted a girl or a boy. I really couldn't be happier that I'm pregnant so as long as I get a perfectly healthy child, I don't care what gender. Then the church organ played and I found Miley in the back being excorted by her dad Robby. Robby looked like he was going to cry. I heard he didn't want his last child to get married and become an adult and had a hard time letting go. Literally. When they got to the front, she tried to get him to let go, but he wouldn't move.

"Dad!" she whispered.

"Oh! right!" he said stepping off to the side. Everyone gave a little giggle. Amy walked halfway down the isle, dropped all the pedals in her basket, threw it on the ground and ran up the isle.

"I'm here!" she said when she got there.

Everyone burst out laughing. That will be a beautiful wedding tape.

"Okay, if everyones done know, we will start the vows. Do you Mrs. Miley Stewart, here take this Johnny Collins, to love and charish, with every wimb of your soul through sickness and health till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do."

"Do you Mr. Johnny Collins here take this Miley Stewart to love and charish, with every wimb of your sould through sickness and health till death to you part?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me and by the great state of California, I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Johnny said livining things up.

They leaned in and kissed for a while and then walked down the aisle. Miley winked at me as she made her way to the door. At the dance they got up to the stage and Miley held a glass as Johnny tapped it.

"Everyone! Everyone! We have an annoncement!"

Everyone quieted down.

"Okay, I'm pregnant!" said Miley.

The whole dance gasped, clapped and congradulated at the same time.

"I get to have another grand kid!" a very excited Robby said. He pulled her aside and talked to her in private alone. She hugged him when they were done and he wiped a tear off her face. She then smiled and walked over to me.

"I didn't know you hadn't told them yet," I said.

"Nope. We were waiting especually for this accasion."

We danced and then when everyone had gone home, Miley and Johnny wouldn't let us help clean up.

"No just go, you've been so great to us the past couple of months, just go get some rest, and don't worry about this," Johnny said.

We finally let them kick us out and left.

The next morning I got my first morning sickness.


	8. I know them other guys

Oliver held my hair and it continued like this for the next few months. On February we had our baby shower. We had a new high chair and a stroller, a chair for me to feed our baby in, and one thousand onsies, and ten thousand cute clothes that will look cute on a boy or girl. My mom also gave me all of my old dresses from when I was a baby incase the baby was a girl. We went out and bought a crib the next day with a mobile on it. It was perfect and we had the nursery set up just perfect, except we still had to put away all of the toys and teething rings that we got.

The next few months zoomed by, and I started to show. You could tell I was pregnant by the time my wedding rolled around. Miley was showing too, but not quite a bad. The week before everything was rushign passed, and the plans were getting out of hand. Everything was so confusing that, I'm just going to skip to the wedding and save you the time.

The music was going and Miley and I had more questions about being due in a couple of months. Amy looked so cute again her new dress. My dress was flowing, but not the kind that goes on the carpet floor. Neither was Mileys for her wedding. The preist said the same vows Miley and Johnny had used and at ours they threw rice even though it's bad for the birds. Damn birds. They'll all die anyway so I didn't see the point.

Over the next couple weeks home had gotten very boring. Oliver and I found ourselves not knowing what to do.

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Yeah honey?" he asked.

"I have noticed we get bored more easily around here, and I was wondering how we can fix it," I said.

"Okay, got any ideas?" he asked.

"I've thought about maybe getting a dog. I have read articles in magazines, saying that kids who grow up around cats or dogs are less likely to have asthma and breathing problems when they get older. Plus it will keep us busy."

"I don't know. What kind of dog?"

"A labrodor retriever."

"Why a lab?"

"Because they're beautiful and smart, and love kids," I explained.

"I'll check the papers. What color?"

"Not black. My neighbor had a black dog and he got so hot everyday. I felt so bad. I like either really blonde, like white, or chocolate."

"Now about a white dog?"

"Okay then."

Oliver checked the papers everyday for a week. Soon he found someone who was giving him enough information.

"These puppies have their eyes and hips certified so they won't have problems when they are older, and have a certificate stating that they are pure bred."

"Alright how much?"

"three fifty for females and three hundred for males."

"I think we should get a female dog."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because the boy dogs pee on every stinkin tree they find."

"I don't want a walk to last three hours just becuase they have to mark every tree."

"Okay. I'll call him and tell him we're intrested in a female."

"When can we pick one up?" I asked.

"He said they are six weeks so in a week or two they should be ready."

Oliver grabbed the phone and called him back to say we were intrested. I started thinking of names for are puppy.

The next week we went an hour north of Malibu to pick our puppy. We had agreed on the name Lizzie. When we got there she was beautiful. Her white fir shone with the sun, and her tail wagged constantly. She immidiatly came over and sniffed us. When she was done she sat down and wagged her tail.

"We'll take her," I said assuring Oliver she was the one I wanted.

I held her in my lap the entire way home and she looked out the window, curious as can be as to what her new surroundings are.

When we pulled into our house, I showed her the little doggy bed we had bought her. She kept following us into our room though.

"Stay!" Oliver commanded. She'd lay down but as soon as Oliver turned around she would come bounding towards his feet, ready to go where he was going.

"You try to get her to stay there," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you picked her out," he said.

After more failed attempts I finally just sighed.

"Maybe we should let her sleep inside with us," I said.

We set the doggy bed in our room and went to sleep. Two minutes later I felt a thud on my feet, but ignored it. Then I felt someone blow on my face, and a very wet kiss. I turned to see Lizzie standing on the bed.

"Go to sleep Lizzie," I said.

She collasped right there on the bed, and I didn't hear a peep out of her until morning. When I got up, there was nothing chewed up, and she didn't pee or poop in the room, so I gave her a treat and pet her. She immidiatly licked my face as soon as I was in reach of her tongue. She was so cute, but she just couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of rushed. There was nothing exciting except for the wedding. I already posted about a wedding in the last chapter so I didn't even bother with this one.)


	9. They been talkin bout

This chapter is just going to be authors notes. I'm sorry if I dissapointed any of you thinking it was a new chapter, but I'll be posting another tonight so don't worry.

- Lilerin91 was the only one who picked up the secret in the chapters. If you know the song Me and U (which is the title of the story) by Cassie, then you should have picked it up. The chapters, if you read them in order, are the song lyrics. I don't know how long it will go, but I thought it sounded like a cool idea. Anyways I love that song. I also love the song Over my Head. I named a story after that too.

- NCooper gets his own bullet becauses he's one of my most loyalist fans. (sorry if your a girl and I called you a he. I looked at your page but it didn't say. I just saw the Cooper part and it reminded me of Hannah Montanas, Cooper, so if you are a girl I'm so so sorry, just tell me in a review and I'll edit it.) All four of my stories are on his favorite stories list. And he's reviewed to I think every chapter in this story. Lilerin91 gets credit too. Also I'm on NCoopers favorite author lists. (In other words, you da bomb NCooper)

- Back to authors notes, uh, about Amy and Lauren. In real life, the names are inspired by these girls I met at camp. Amy is six, and Lauren is eight, and they are totally goofy and Amy is annoying but i love em. They are sisters and rode my bus, so I thought it would be cool to bring them to my story. I try to write Lauren as a woman, who is in her mid twenties, but it's hard since she's really eight.

- I have no idea what gender I'm gonna use for the babies. I can't decide to have Miley or Lilys babies the same gender or different gender. If you think you have the best idea, then submit it in a review and tell me why you think it's the best, and mention you in my story saying it was your idea. I don't want either of them to have twins, though because everyone has the main characters have twins in there story. I'm going to try to have the babies born in chapter ten, so hurry. I wanted to have them in chapter nine but I don't know what gender. I'm kind of in a writers block. Maybe one can have triplets. I've thought about giving one of them a miscairage, but it's so sad I don't know if i can bring myself to do it.

- Lizzie is really inspired by my dog Madey. I thought about making her a Bo (my other dog) but Bo is a boy and the characteristics would crash. Anyways Lizzie isn't all Madey though. Madey is chocolate, and probably even more of a spaz. Seriously, Madey has split her tail open so many times, from waging it too much.

- THE REST WILL BE SPOILERS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, JUST REVIEW (PLEASE) AND DON'T LOOK.

- One of the babies will be born early and one will be born late, almost killing one of the babies and one of the parents, but noone will die.

-Lily has a moment where she thinks about Jackson while her and olivers relationship is rough but with some help they patch things up and Jackson has a hard time letting go of Lily

- I can't think of much more know, but I've thought of making a sequal to the sequal. Anyone know what thats called?


	10. The way I do what I do

My morning sickness carried on for a while, and summer heat didn't make it any better. By July 13 I was put on bed rest. I couldn't concentrate on anything at work so I took of work until September first. I decided maybe I was too young to have a baby. It was too late now, so all I could do was pray that I would be a good mother.

"Hello sweets," said Oliver coming in the house.

"Hey baby."

"Feelin any better?" he asked.

"Not really. Damn I'm craving chocolate!" I said.

"The doctor said it's normal to have weird food cravings."

"Good. Now get me some f'in chocolate," I said.

"Woah. Killer mood swings. That's normal too," he said.

I glared at him until he left to get chocolate. All of a sudden I starting craving peanuts too. Maybe I'll be lucky and he got me a big hershey bar with almonds.

"Hey I'm back," he said after about ten minutes.

"What'dja get me?" I asked eagearly.

"The hugest hershey bar with almonds i could find," he said.

"Yay!" I said grabing it. He sat down on the bed and watched t.v. with me. I took a few bites of it and then started crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fat."

"You're pregnant."

"But this damn thing inside me is making me fat."

"You're not fat honey. This is just the mood swings talking."

"You're right. I love you."

"These mood swings, are going to drive me crazy," he said.

I started crying again.

"Oh, but honey, I love you."

"No, I'm making you go crazy," I said. Looking back on it, my mood swings where pretty funny.

"No you're not it's just the mood swings."

I kept crying for a while.

Then after I stopped I asked Oliver a question.

"Am I pretty Oliver?" I asked.

"No. You're beautiful," he said.

"You're the first guy other than my dad to call me beautiful rather than hott."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. Normally if a guy calls me hot, he is just looking for a hook-up. If he calls me beautiful, he's looking for a relationship. Girls like relationships most of the time over hook ups."

"Oh, okay," he said.

That was the last thing I remember before going to sleep. The next morning, I woke up, hurled, watched t.v. hurled one more time, and then Oliver served me breakfast. After he left Miley came over.

"Hey Lil," she said.

"Hey Miley," I said.

"I came over because it's probably the last time I'll see you for a while."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I'll probably be put on bed rest in a few weeks, and since you already are, there isn't much I can do."

"Well I hate this. I'm so big from being nine months pregnant, I can't even do anything."

"Tell me about it. I'm at eight months. It's only half a month different than you though."

"Yeah this really sucks. I want to get out and do something. When we both have our babies, we should go bowling together some time," I said.

"Yeah sounds awesome," she said.

She sat down and watched t.v. with me, and helped me up to go to the bathroom.

At six o'clock I heard Oliver open the door.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

Before he could even get up the steps something happened.

"Miley-" I started.

"Eew," she said pointing to a wet spot by my legs.

"My water just broke," I said.


	11. They heard I was good

Alright thanks everybody who gave me ideas. I got reviews saying for different genders so that's the way I'm going. I've got great ideas, now and I've decided to make a trilogy. I don't know if the whole Lily and Jackson thing will happen anymore though.

Lilys P O V as usual.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried.

"Oliver! Lilys water broke! Help me get her to the car!" she screamed.

Oliver came zipping in, and grabbed the left side of me and Miley got the right side of me.

"The baby is early!" he said.

"You're not supposed to go into labor for another three weeks," he said.

"I know, I can't help it!" I screamed. I was in pain already as they got me into the car and Miley called Johnny at work to get him to the hospital.

Oliver got all my paper work and they wheeled me to a room. I was in the most pain of my life. My parents showed up and wished me luck.

"Hello Lily, I'm going to mesure you again," the doctor said, his fifth time measureing me.

"Enough centimeters! Everyone needs to go! At the next contraction, you are going to push as hard as you've ever pushed before okay?"

I nodded even though I was in so much pain.

Oliver stayed behind and held my hand. I seriously almost broke it from pushing so hard.

"Alright! see the head!" said the doctor.

"Here it comes! It's a girl!" she announced.

"Oh Lily! She's beautiful!" exclaimed Oliver. He had tears in his eyes.

I let go of his hand to endure the worst pain in my life.

"I'll be right back okay?" he asked.

I nodded. He than ran out the doors.

"I'm a dad! I'm a father! It's a girl! I get to raise her! She's mine! I'm a dad!" he yelled through the entire hospital.

When he came back he claimed he went to get a drink.

"Anyways your mom and dad and Miley and Johnny were wondering if they could come see her."

"Yeah bring them in," I said.

"Do you think you are ready for visitors?" asked a nurse.

"It'll be better, " I assured.

"So what's her name?" asked Miley when she walked in.

"Madison Miley Oken."

"Very pretty," she said.

All of a sudden, she started coughing and was struggling to breathe.

"Doctor!" I shouted.

A nurse came, took one look at her and took her away, no questions asked.

A ton of nurses started to work on her, using everything they could to revive her.

"Hey Lily," said someone. I turned to the door to see Jackson and Robby.

"What's going on?" asked Robby.

"They took my baby away," I said crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Jackson.

"I don't know," I said.

A nurse came and said,"Madison was born three weeks premature, so her lungs are not very developed. We have her hooked up to a machine that will help her. We need to keep her over night, and Lily we would like to keep you too.

I cried harder.

"Will she be alright?" asked Oliver. He held my hand again.

"We don't know at this stage. You're going to have to pray, but I'd say the chances are about twenty five to fifty percent of her living."

I cried even harder.

Miley assured me everything would be okay.

"Remember when you got your tonsils out, but you still song a duet with me at the karaoke bar the next day?" she asked.

"yeah," I said. "what does that have to do with this?" I asked.

"Because you are a fighter, and so is Oliver, so your child will be a fighter. I promise she'll be okay. Noone with that cool of a name could die."

"What is it?" asked Jackson.

"Madison Miley Oken," I said.

"Huh, I don't know about the middle name," he joked. Miley elbowed him.

"if it was a boy, we were going to have your name as the middle name."

Jackson smiled. After every body left, letting me know they'd pray for me, Oliver, and Madison, I fell asleep exhausted. Oliver slept on the couch.

The next morning they let me go but all i could think about was Madison. I went there everyday to visit, and prayed every night for her to be all right. Two and half weeks passed and they still couldn't tell me anything until I got a phone call.

"Lily Oken?" someone asked.

"this is her," I said.

"We would like to invite you down at the hospital to pick up your daughter."

I cried of happiness and ran to get Oliver. That day we brought her home, played with her, and loved her, read her stories, tucked her in at night, changed her diapers, and fed her. We were a happy family. For weeks all I could do was be with her. Miley was put on bed rest so Madison (Maddie) and I went over to visit her.

"Hey Miley. Do you have your nursery all planned out?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited to have my baby," she said.

"It's a great thing. I'm a mother," I said.

Miley smiled.

"Which brings me to my next point. I know we don't go to church very much, but we still want to get Madison baptized, and we were wondering if you would like to be the god parents?" I asked.

"I'm sure Johnny would agree that we would love too," she said.

"Great."

AFter a while Maddie and I went home and we went to sleep. A few more weeks passed and it was Mileys due date. She never went into the labor though. Now big thing if she's off by a couple days. A week passed, and still nothing. Then I got a phone call.

"Lily! I'm going into the hospital! I'm in labor!" I hung up and got there as soon as I could with Maddie and Oliver. There where about ten other people there, mostly family, in the room. Then the doctor came in while I was trying to calm Miley down.

"You're not getting any bigger Miley," she said.

Miley sighed and cried.

"Wait, I think you're hemoriaging!" she said. She called in other doctors and they took a look. Then one declaired,"Clear out! Clear out! Everyone except the father! We now go into Emergency Sea Section!" he announced. They wheeled her into the emergency room with Johnny right behind her.

"Lily! Oliver! I'm scarred!"

"Don't worry Miley! The doctors won't let anything happen to you or your baby. We'll wait here for you!" I said.

Oliver tugged me. All the memories from when we were younger flooded my mind. Like Hannah Montana concerts, the beach, her room. I was scared for her.

Two hours later Johnny came out crying.

"What's wrong Johnny?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Miley," he said.

"Is she okay? Is she still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sort of. The baby is just fine, but Miley is in a coma. The doctors dont' know if she'll be alright."

We all started crying.

"By the way the baby is a boy. We named him Cameron Jackson Collins."

"Cameron Collins. Catchy," I said through tears. We stayed there and left to the parking lot.

"Lily! Oliver!" Robby called.

"yeah Robby?" we asked at the same time.

"Why don't you three spend the night at my house? I think you could use it," he said.

It took some arguing, but he finally persuaded us. Oliver and I hardly got any sleep. The next morning Robbys phone rang. The caller I D said the hospital and it's number. I let Robby answer it.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"You're kidding?"

Pause.

"We'll be right there!" he said.

Then he hung up and immediatly turned towards us.

"Guys! Grab what you need! We're going to the hospital! Miley just woke up!"


	12. They want to see if it's true

(A/N: Someone asked if you can be premature three weeks early, and maybe at the hospital they don't technically call you premature ( I wouldn't know) but in the story, because Madison was a little early, her lungs didn't fully develop. I was born four days LATE (they did a c-section for me too) and my liver wasn't functioned enough. Also there are a few people to thank for giving me ideas on the gender. Like Penguinsrock12, and Ghostwriter626 (who has also reviewed to many chapters).)

Lilys P O V

We sped of to the hospital where Miley was hooked up to an IV.

"What's the IV for?" I asked.

"Morphine," she said.

Oliver got a confussed look on his face.

"Heavy duty pain killers," I explained.

"So are you going to be alright?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah. They just messed up some how that I don't understand, and gave me too much medicine or something like that. I'm not one hundred percent sure of what happened, but I know I'll be okay."

"All right bud, I'm gonna leave you here for a bit, and go talk to a nurse," Robby said.

"Okay dad. Thanks for coming," she said.

"You bet," he said.

"So when do you get to leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. They keep you one night most of the time," she said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

We hung out in her rooom until it was time to go.

"I'll help you up Miley," I said grabbing her arms for support.

"Cameron and Madison," Oliver repeated. "Cute together. It's funny 'cause we were going to use Cameron for a name if we had a boy."

Miley laughed. "Yeah, we said, if you don't use the name, and we have a boy, then his name will be Cameron."

"So when do you get to take him home?" I asked.

"Next Thursday."

"In two days?" I asked.

"yeah I guess so," I said.

Two weeks later we had a sleepover at Mileys house. We put there decorative dolls together. Each doll had, the birthday, weight, height, name, and it was a ceramic bear.

Madisons read:

Madison Miley Oken

July 18th 2006

6 pounds 14oz

19 inches

Camerons said:

Cameron Jackson Collins

August 8th

8 pounds 13 oz

22 3/4 inches

We all hung around our 'campfire'. We put a heating lamp under red stuff that made it look like fire. We also had a tent put up behind us in Mileys living room. Miley and I were making smores talking about the future.

"So even though they are different genders, do you think they'll be best friends?" I asked.

"Yeah. We'll spend so much time together, that they'll spend so much time together, and become good friends."

"Wouldn't it be cute if they got married?"

"Yeah it would. Then we'd be related."

"I doubt it though. They'll know each other their whole life, and get into a complicated friendship, and not want to ruin it by becoming a couple," I said.

"Oh really?" Miley objected.

"Look at you and Oliver," she said.

I thought about it and she is right, Oliver went through the same thing. We laughed, and promised we would try our best to make our kids friends.

"Here's to becoming parents, and hoping for friends," Miley said sticking her marshmellow out.

"Cheers," we both said smacking our marshmellows together. It resulted in a sticky mess which made us laugh pretty hard. Actually it was uncontrolable.

We fixed it up and then I noticed something.

"It's just like old times," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like pretending to camp out in your living room with smores, and playing with babies, only know they are real, and we actually are mothers!" I said.

"I can't believe I'm a mom. It even sounds weird. Mrs. Miley Collins, is a mom," she said.

"Me neither. Mrs. Lily Oken is a super mom. Sounds awesome," I said.

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes at my 'super mom' name. Then we each had a couple more smores, and Cameron and Madison decided they where hungry before bed. We sat them down, Cameron in his crib, and I had a bring a long over night bag I got from the baby shower. Miley and I were so exhausted, we went to sleep at midnight. Atleast we remembered to shut off the heating lamp this time. One time we forgot and it didn't have a very pretty or pleasant result.

(A/N: The next chapter will be the last, it will be a few years in the future, and then when I'm done I'll start the trilogy.)


	13. They know ur the 1 I want to give it to

Four years later.

Lilys P O V

"Madison! Madison! We get to start preschool today!" Cameron shouted walking up the sidewalk. Miley and Johnny were walking Cameron to his first day at preschool, and were picking up Madison, and Lily on the way.

"Cameron don't get to far ahead of us," Miley said.

"Cameron, do you think we'll be in the same class?" Madison asked.

"I hope so! Then we can team up against the teacher!" said Cameron putting his arm around Madison. It was adorable.

"So I wonder if they are the least bit excited about starting preschool," I said sarcastically grabbing my keys to lock the house.

"Yeah, it's a mistery," said Johnny.

"Mommy will you tie my shoe lace?" asked Madison.

"Okay, hold on," I said. She had these adorable pink sketcher sneakers. Her jeans and track jacket had pink lining. That was adorable too. Madison grew up to have thin, very light brown hair, and green eyes like mine. Cameron had the same color hair as Mileys and Johnnys blue-brown eyes. They looked like brother and sister. I tied her shoelaces and we continued to their new school, John F. Kennedy elementary and preschool.

"Cameron! Will you sleep by me at naptime?" Madison asked.

"Well duh! Who else would I sleep next to?" he asked.

"Here's a street, you guys have to hold hands," Johnny said. Johnny and I stook out our hands for a kids, but they held each others hands and made their way across the street.

Johnny, Miley and I laughed at how cute it was. Cameron lead us into the room where office said to go.

"Mommy! Look at this place! It's so big," madison said.

"We are going to have so much fun if we are in the same class," Cameron said.

"Mommy please don't leave me here alone!" Madison said.

"I'll have to eventually sweetheart, but don't worry, you'll be fine. You have Cameron."

"I guess," she said. The nice thing about her being friends with Cameron was, she never went through a stage where she thought boys had cooties. Cameron never thought girls had cooties either.

"All right I need all kids to sit on this circle carpet and the adults to go to the back of the room," said a teacher who looked about her late twenties.

"You go sit by Cameron, and I'll go talk to Miley and Johnny," I said.

"Okay, promise you won't leave without saying good-bye?" she said.

"I would never do that," I said walking over to Miley.

"Alright, I'm going to read the list of names of students, and what class you are in. I'm in Mrs. A, so if I say you are in my class, you stay here. If I say you are in Mrs. J's class, then you follow her when I'm done, okay?" she asked. She got alot of nods in return.

"Lauren Abigail, Mrs. A; Philip Aarons Mrs. A; John Carter, Mrs. J; Cameron Collins, Mrs. A;" she started.

"Yes! Now you have to be in Mrs. A's class!" Cameron said to Madison. They crossed each others fingers while she continued reading thirty names. Fifteen for each class, I figured.

"Zacary Mueller, Mrs J; Madison Oken, Mrs, sorry there is a smudge," she said cleaning off the plastic over the paper. Madison and Cameron turned to each other in suspence.

"Okay, Madison Oken, Mrs A.; she said.

"Yes!" they both said in unison. Everyone starred and laughed as they hugged each other.

"Maybe that was a mistake," Mrs. A joked laughing. She then contiued reading names.

"We get to be in preschool together!" Madison said.

"I know! It's going to be so much fun!" Cameron cried.

"But i don't want to leave my mommy," Madison said.

"It's okay, we'll still have fun. It's just for a couple of hours," he said.

When the teacher stopped everyone went into there own classrooms, and the teacher told the parents they had to leave in five minutes.

"Don't leave mommy!" Madison said to me.

"I have to sweetie. I'm just going to be gone for about five hours, and then I get to pick you up," I told her.

"I don't want to you to go though," she said.

"Don't worry. You got what you wanted, Cameron is in your class, and you know he wouldn't let anyone pick on you," I said. It's true. When we all went to the park one time, some little boy started yanking on Madisons pigtails, so Cameron pushed him off the slide. It was halarious, but I didn't let either of them know that.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you though," she said.

"Well give me a kiss I have to go. I'll miss you too," I said.

She kissed my nose and I gave her a kiss good-bye.

"Daddy and I can't wait to hear how it went," I said leaving. She started crying as she waved good bye.

"Come on Madison," Cameron said to her.

"Mommy! No don't go!" she said. At that moment I had a flash back to when she was in the hospital for lung problems. I remember having to leave her after visiting hours, imagining if she could talk, how she would tell me not to go.

"I have to, I love you," I said.

"Madison it's okay, I'm still here," he said trying to get her to come with him.

She turned to him and she whiped a tear. She took one last look at me and then went off with Cameron.

"Hi I'm Dillon!" I heard someone say to them, right before I turned the last corner, and walked home with Miley and Johnny.


	14. I can see you want me too

okay this is really the last chapter. it's another authors note. I just wanted to let everybody be one hundred percent of the trilogy. If I make another story does that make it the triloquel?

Did anybody notice the dates?

January 18th was the day Johnny and Miley got married. It is my moms birthday.

May 22nd was the day Lily and Oliver got married. It is my birthday.

July 18th was the day Madison was born. It is my dads birthday.

Cameron was born eight pounds and thirteen oz, and 22 and three quarter inches. That's based on me. (I know I was a big baby.)

The name Cameron is my neighbors name, so is Caden, and McKenna. Cameron is also the name of a guy I like at camp and then didn't like him, then did, so on.

there isn't much else to say, except the whole point of the story, which was Lily to like Jackson again, didn't happen, but I like the turn out anyways. Yeah I guess that's it. I knew more I just can't think of it. Maybe I will eventually.


End file.
